Other face
by La plume rouge
Summary: Light ne s'était jamais douté que L puisse posséder un tel trait de caractère... OS yaoi LYLL


**Ouais ! En une journée, j'en suis déjà à ma deuxième histoire sur Death Note (je suis fière de moi). Sauf que cette fois-ci, je compte bien la terminer aujourd'hui même vu que c'est un OS. Mais attention… yaoi. Trop tentant ! *grand sourire lubrique***

**C'est ma marque de fabrique, fallait bien que j'en fasse au moins un grosse perverse.**

**Bref… ^^'**

**DISCLAIMER : pardonnez-moi ****Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata ! '**

**RATING : M**

**WARNING : petite modification du script, juste pour amuser la galerie : Ryûk peut être vu par L. Et les personnages sont un peu OOC. Et il y a un peu de CRACK, certes *rire***

**Bonne lecture !~**

* * *

- Ryuuzaki ? s'écria Light, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à demi ouverte.

La porte qui menait à la chambre de Kira était ouverte, Light était dans l'embrasure et L était simplement accroupi sur le sol devant toute une série de photos de Light sous la douche. Le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire sadique qui le rendait méconnaissable inscrit sur le visage. Ses cernes semblaient encore plus grandes que d'ordinaire et ses cheveux de jais plus ébouriffés (si c'était possible). Il se releva d'un bond et sauta avec la souplesse et l'agilité d'un chat pour refermer la porte en un éclair puis faire tourner deux fois la clé dans la serrure, avant de la projeter plus loin, l'objet atterrissant mollement sur un fauteuil. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Light et celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ryuuzaki… à quoi joues-tu ? demanda Kira, papillonnant.

- Non, je ne joue pas, objecta L, se mordillant le pouce.

Il fit le tour de Light, observant son corps comme il observerait une statue dans un musée d'art. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans un musée d'art et qu'il n'était pas une statue. Que passait-il par la tête du pourtant calme et réfléchi L ? Pourquoi s'était-il amusé à le prendre en photo nu ?

- Disons plutôt que je chasse, ajouta t-il en plantant son regard d'encre dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Nouveau battement de cils de Light.

- Tu… quoi ? C'est ta nouvelle méthode ? se moqua le châtain.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Light. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Tout à fait, affirma le brun. Mais je ne pense pas que ça te plaise particulièrement. Quoique… j'imagine que ça te fera plaisir de découvrir la face cachée de ma personnalité.

L'intérêt de Kira ressuscita et il sonda le brun, cherchant ses intentions en scrutant le fond de ses prunelles. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui l'attendait. Puis d'un coup violent, Ryuuzaki le plaqua au mur et attacha ses poignets derrière son dos à l'aide de menottes qu'il avait dissimulées dans la veste qu'il portait actuellement. Le souffle coupé et pris de court, Light ne put que se laisser faire et il sentit bientôt qu'on lui défaisait sa chemise, qui, quelques instants plus tard, tombait au sol, suivi d'un grognement satisfait. Le châtain rouvrit ses yeux fermés et aperçut avec surprise L qui le contemplait comme une sucrerie.

- Tu as l'air plus délicieux encore que sur les photos, murmura le célèbre détective en se passant une langue humide sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de Light battait de plus en plus vite et il sentait la sueur couler lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Curieusement, il ne s'agissait pas des sueurs froides.

La main pâle du résolveur d'énigmes se glissa avec mille précautions sur le torse dénudé du châtain et caressa les abdominaux de la paume, avant de tourner autour des tétons du bout de l'index puis de descendre avec lascivité sur le ventre délicat, déclenchant de violents frissons. Light n'avait plus envie de bouger, juste de se laisser faire. Le toucher du brun l'avait comme apaisé. C'était une étrange sensation. Ensuite, Ryuuzaki titilla un des tétons en y apposant sa bouche, sa langue commençant un ballet fort agréable pour Kira, qui se mordit la lèvre. Les mains de L se déplacèrent encore sur son corps pour encercler sa taille et caresser le creux de ses hanches étroites, exerçant un indéniable pouvoir sur la neutralité du comportement de Light, qui se laissait totalement dirigé par le brun. Après avoir jugé qu'il avait assez profité de ce petit jeu, L se redressa et une lueur traversa son regard juste avant qu'il ne prenne son cou entre ses deux mains, qui remontèrent doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis glissant sur son menton et revenant le long des maxillaires pour caresser ses joues, ensuite ses pommettes et enfin donner un baiser sur son nez. La lenteur avec laquelle il s'exécutait était insupportable pour Light. Aussi scella-t-il leurs lèvres dans un baiser avide, sa langue caressant les commissures de la bouche du détective, qui ne le laissa pas prendre possession de sa bouche, mais le repoussa vivement et l'empoigna par une touffe de cheveux pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Light.

- C'est moi qui domine, gronda Ryuuzaki.

Puis il défit sa braguette et son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes minces pour arriver à ses pieds, que son caleçon finit par rejoindre, dévoilant un sexe gonflé et d'une taille relativement appréciable. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux puis, comprenant où son partenaire voulait en venir, le défia du regard. Tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre des dominants. Mais L n'en démordait pas et étant donné que Light était attaché et à ses pieds, il était en position de force. Il prit donc la nuque du châtain pour le pousser à ce que sa bouche rencontre le gland déjà dévoilé. Dès ce moment, Kira ne se fit pas prier et commença à faire se mouvoir la langue sur tous les endroits sensibles, sa bouche se refermant sur le membre dressé à intervalles réguliers et suçant avec soin l'organe génital. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il sentait son compagnon se cambrer sous le plaisir, ne laissant pas venir la délivrance. Quitte à jouer le soumis, autant garder une part de revanche.

Il se recula légèrement et lui lança un regard joueur, ainsi qu'un sourire mesquin.

L soupira et se sépara totalement de son pantalon, masquant avec peine sa frustration et sa déception. Il se déshabilla entièrement, laissant son corps se faire détailler par les yeux lubriques de Light. Puis il s'assit à ses cotés et l'attira à lui en le prenant par la taille, terminant de défaire ses habits, le faisant se retrouver en boxer. Il fut électrisé en remarquant l'érection du châtain à travers le tissu et se mit à masser la bosse qu'elle formait, arrachant de petits gémissement à Light.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? sourit le brun en glissant sa deuxième main dans son boxer pour masser ses bourses pleines de la paume.

- Apparemment, ricana une voix grave.

Tous deux sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Ryûk.

- R-Ryûk ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, le rouge leur montant aux joues.

Celui éclata de rire et fit un signe négligent de la main.

- Vous m'aviez oublié, j'ai l'impression.

- Hem… tu… tu as tout vu ? demanda Light.

- Evidemment. Il faudrait être aveugle.

Light s'empourpra de colère et lui balança sa chaussure, qui le traversa sans plus de dégâts et il partit d'un rire tonitruant.

- Dégage !

- D'accord, d'accord, je vous laisse terminer votre petite affaire…

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit bien tranquillement, ouvrant puis refermant la porte avec la clé que Ryuuzaki avait balancée. Puis, après un moment de flottement, Light apposa ses lèvres à celles de L, qui répondit pour la première fois au baiser, prenant son visage entre ses mains et dominant le ballet de leurs langues. Puis ses mains firent glisser le boxer de Kira le long de ses jambes, libérant la verge tendue. Le détective se mit à effectuer des va-et-vient avec ses mains sur le sexe de son compagnon de jeu, qui gémit, sentant le plaisir l'envahir. Mais tout comme Light n'avait pas mené L à l'orgasme, Ryuuzaki fit de même et ne fit que prendre ses hanches pour l'obliger à se retourner et à se tenir sur ses genoux, plaquant sa verge gonflée sur ses fesses fermes.

- Va-y, souffla Light, à bout.

Ryuuzaki obéit et pénétra son partenaire d'un coup de reins. Celui-ci poussa un cri de délectation, malgré le fait que la pénétration soit assez douloureuse, et ses mains se crispèrent dans son dos, tandis que L enfermait sa taille de ses bras pour l'empêcher de vaciller. Il le mena ainsi jusqu'à un orgasme violent et il jouit sur le sol, son sperme se déversant. Après plusieurs minutes de halètements, Light releva la tête fit une demande :

- Détache-moi, Ryuuzaki.

Le concerné hésita un instant, juste avant de se mordre la lèvre en pensant au fait que Light serait en lui, et d'obéir en le détachant comme il l'avait quémandé. Aussitôt, Kira le fit se lever pour le mener au lit qui trônait dans le coin et l'y poussa, juste avant de l'allonger et de lui faire écarter les jambes. Sans aucune attente ni retenue, il plongea en lui et un gémissement grave s'échappa des lèvres de L, dont le visage crispé exprmait la douleu, pour ensuite faire place au plaisir.

- Plus vite, grogna le brun.

Light obéit et intensifia ses coups de reins, donna de plus amples et plus profonds mouvements, heurtant sa prostate avec force. De plus, les cris saccadés de L l'excitaient énormément. Brusquement, le détective souleva légèrement sa jambe avec peine.

- Ma jambe… soulève-là, gémit-il.

- Si je fais ça, il me sera plus difficile d'atteindre ta prostate…

- La ferme ! Fais ce que je te dis !

- Gardes tes ordres pour toi, L, souffla Light en fronçant les sourcils.

- FAIS-LE !

- Okay, ça va, pas besoin d'hurler, roh.

Il s'exécuta et Ryuuzaki poussa un cri plus fort que les autres. Light trouva même que la difficulté qu'il avait désormais pour aller profondément en L renforçait l'intensité du plaisir. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils furent tous deux pris d'un très puissant orgasme, jouissant en même temps. Kira se retira du rectum de son amant exceptionnel et roula à côté de lui, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur son visage.

- C'était tout de même mieux avec moi, triompha t-il.

- Mais c'est parce que je t'ai demandé de soulever ma jambe, grogna L.

- Si je n'avais pas été plus robuste que toi, tu n'aurais pas eu autant de plaisir.

- Si je n'avais pas envahi ta chambre pour te provoquer, rien ne serait arrivé. Et puis c'est ta faute si Ryûk nous a vus.

- A parce que c'est ma faute si j'ai un dieu de la mort qui me colle au cul !

- Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il « te colle au cul », ricana Ryuuzaki.

- Bien sûr, parce que monsieur se croit tellement mieux que moi. Mais je te défaits tout de suite mon pote, c'est moi le meilleur, sexuellement.

- Ben voyons. Quel abruti ce Light…

- Je t'entends, tu le sais ça ?

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais trop bête pour comprendre ce que je racontais…

- Je t'emmerde.

- Et moi je t'encule, sourit mesquinement le brun.

Light papillonna, peu habitué à ce L là.

- C'est vrai que ce côté de ta personnalité est très… intéressant, sourit Kira. Espèce de pervers.

- Pas ma faute si je suis comme ça, répondit l'autre en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Je me demande à quoi tu penses quand ta glace vanille fond en été.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? rit Ryuuzaki.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, s'esclaffa le châtain.

L roula sur le flanc et observa son compagnon, la joue appuyée contre son poing.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Kira, sourit-il.

- Arrête avec cette histoi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un violent coup de pied l'assommait.

Ryûk tenta de calmer son fou rire en voyant Lawliet sortir de la chambre avec un petit air satisfait, à présent certain que Light n'aurait plus que de vagues souvenirs et penserait que ç'aurait été un rêve, car il l'avait soigneusement rhabillé et mis au lit.

Mais ce qui faisait bien rire le shinigami, c'était surtout la trace blanche qui maculait le pantalon de L, qui n'avait rien remarqué, étant donné que la trace se trouvait au dos du pantalon.

* * *

**Voilà, un piti yaoi que j'espère que vous avez un peu apprécié. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, on passe vite aux choses sérieuses XD**

**Bref…**

**Une p'tite review ?**


End file.
